More than what you think
by moongoddess16397
Summary: People do change over time. when someone is gone to collage and you just started high school. WHat will happen when Amu sees ikuto again? and lets added a little extra surprise too in there Amuto. T for language and romance.
1. New unexpecting surprise

_**Kirsty: Hello everyone its me again **_

_**Ikuto:...**_

_**Kirsty: hehehe you say something you die ikuto anyways I got this idea during school thinking about who is my new IEP ( Individualized Education Plan) teacher since I just start High School this year, I get a new teacher every different school change. Well anyways, If people don't know what an IEP is for. It means that people who have a learning disorder. **_

_**Ikuto: sooo there stupid...**_

_**kirsty: HELL NO! (well I have meet a couple that are a couple grade lower than me that does the stupidest things to get attention) I meet a couple people with different learning disorders. (I miss my old speech class TTTT I miss you 3 so much! I only have 1 class with one of them) and they were even smarter than people who don't have it I only been in speech for 4 ¼ of the school years and I have to say. THEY GROW UP SO FAST!! TTTT I do miss them! **_

_**Ikuto: anyways plz start the story before you get all teary again.**_

_**Kirsty: okay -sniff- **_

_**Yoru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!**_

**(A/N: I will be sharing my life at a lot of parts in this because I been threw it all except the ikuto ****lovey-dovey shit,I don't think my parents were that emotional during the exam thing, I think I did make amu a little more emotional of the disorder in the beginning, and other stuff in the future. Also Amu has the disorder called dysgraphia ((like me)) and she has a hard time writing stuff out and spelling, usually when you have this disorder you will have problems with reading but some weird way I don't o0 and I love to read so amu is going to be the same also. Sorry there may be OC ness at parts because its partly me in it so yea. ENJOY!)**

Here I am at this damn place again. Sitting in a cream colored room with coaches, chairs, tables, and toys little kids play. The TV was on showing playing a cheesy anime.

I tighten my grip of my black/white dress. Waiting...waiting...waiting...for the result of my "problem". I just can't wait to hear about the "good" news about it. Telling my friends isn't going to be easy...What expression would my parents show if it was a big mistake, just my unlucky day to fail that big English test again. The doctors and teachers would say " Ha Ha fooled you! You are alright and you passed kid!" with they're weird smile... even though I never knew these people, I can picture their laugh...

I wish that would be true...Like some insane joke, but I knew it wasn't...

My over emotional parents are probably crying and my weird cheerful sister is running around asking questions like "why you crying" or "What's that".

Just like any movie/show there is always a dramatic scene hoping it was a dream...

Is this a dream?

(2 ½ years later) (A/N: Amu is 14 and turning 15 next 2 1/3 months, also Ikuto is 19 or 20 I haven't decided yet)

Man, this is so boring. Looking around studyhall/Cafeteria seeing all the freshman,seniors,juniors,and sophomores sitting in their assigned seat. Doing whatever they can do...well stuff they are allowed to do. Me, I was just taking my time since I just finished "reading" my history book, chapter 10 section 4, for last nights homework. Its Tuesday, 2nd period, 30 more minutes till English, and I am NOT excited for that!

"Hey, Amu", said the Studyhall teacher. I never actually learned her name yet, "Can you head to the library with Aria? Your IEP teacher is here. Well actually he is a substitute or something for awhile till the real one comes in. okay?"

I nodded my head yes and walked up to Aria. The library is just up to the main downstairs hallway strait down to the last room.

I wondered who or what kind of person is my next IEP. I loved my old ones and the students with me, but since we all been going different levels and different classes I guess we went our separate ways. I sure miss them.

We appear at the the library. The right side was filled with books and computers for research for classes. Then there is the left for "real" computer class and one up above it. Aria turned me to the left door to the computer lab. The class room was empty except the back room that had lights on. We walk toward the back door. Aria opened the door. There stood a man with Blue dark hair that could be mistaken as black, wearing black pants and white button up shirt. He was sitting in a chair, reading my file.

I twitched. No way...It can't be him. I haven't seen him in 2 years but why here and why was he reading my file? ...it can't be NO WAY! He smiled at me.

IKUTO CAN'T BE MY NEW IEP TEACHER!?

Plz rate and review and my other story I will update soon or later. I been busy with homework in high school and I have church homework too. And its almost 12 am. And I still need to pick out magazines to cut out tomorrow. So I have to look threw my manga magazines in the morning quick before church. (also I get writers block on the other story I wrote. And this one is easier because its happening now well some. And you will find out next time what her friends say or do)

So see you next time byez!


	2. Somewhat averge school day

_**Kirsten: Hello, Everyone! Chapter 2 is finally here! I been busy all this week because of tests, homework, papers to write, and other stuff I need to do. I just don't have time for many things now. And I'm tired, also im trying out for more art class in the fall and my mom says she knows a person that may know where I can take Japanese lessons, or just find a collage class that my friend Rika was talking about. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz remember that I'm not very good with writing stuff. I do not own shugo chara! **_

I just froze at that very spot wondering why is he here. Then it hit me, no way! He can't be! He is not suitable to be a teacher! He's unsocial! Damn right, if it's a mistake! Just look at him being all sly and smiling like nothing was wrong. His so called damn looks changed the last time I saw him, he looks so ho- I can't fall for him again! Not after he left me without saying goodbye o-or leaving any way to contact him. But why is he here now? Am I being punished for an idiotic crime for something I don't even know what I did wrong. Am I even important to him or just some kind of toy that little perverted kitty-cats play with. THAT B-

"Do you know him Amu-chan", asked Aria. Little did anyone know Aria was always snooping around for some dirt on people. Sometimes I wonder whats under that cheap smile she carries, that makes people to gullible.

"Ha Ha, what are you talking about?! I never met this man", I laughed it out like it was no big deal...but it was.

"Well...alright", said Aria, as she left the room.

I sighed...well not for long until I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist, breathing down my neck,whispering...

"Awww, Amu don't be so cruel.", whimpered ikuto, trying so hard to make a fake cry under that damn smirk of his.

"How am I cruel", I shouted. Thank god this room is sound proof.

He stared in to my eyes with glint sincerer. I turned my head slightly to avoid his glaze, but he lifted his left arm, to reach my chin, so his hand can cope my chin, to look strait at him.

I have to tell you somet-

The bell rings for 3rd period. Yeah, English! To the unexpected ikuto let go of me to head for my next class.

(Lunch A after 4th period)

I guess its save to say now that stalking is actually a well paying job now. Ikuto has been following me all this morning for my IEP evolution, every year my teachers watch me in my class to see how I'm doing, but the way ikuto is following...its just very awkward. Hey, its ikuto after all. That pervert wouldn't stop staring at me. I'm really glad that ikuto is with the teachers during lunch! THANK YOU GOD FOR SO MANY THI-

"Ne, Amu, amu, AMU", shouted my friend Natsume.

" huh, were you talking to me. Ah, I'm so sorry...I was just thinking about stuff", I shrugged. Some of the usual 9 friends I hang out, staring at me weird. Then my friend on my left with brown hair with streaks of red down her should length hair. Wearing her usual black t-shirt saying "Watanuki Die Another Day" by Clamp having Watanuki falling out of a window. (A/N: Anyone that read xxxholic knows when watanuki falls out of the building) I'm surprised she hasn't got into trouble yet for that shirt, or she has she?!

"Hey, yuuko", said my other friend sat right next to natsume, which natsume is right in front me. She had a brownish-blondish hair hair that reached down to her back if you took out those black and red hair clips.

"Yo", exclaimed yuuko, trying to act calm, but her weirdness took over.

Complete silence fell when all of a suddenly, I felt a pressure of someone right behind me. Murmurs you could hear across the room looking at the person right behind me, and there he is! Specking of the devil, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was acting like nothing was wrong...again. I sighed knowing if I didn't tell my friends about this then he or them would not stop bugging me about "Who is he?" or "why did you give me a cold shoulder?". I was about to explain, but the bell rang, I guess it could wait after school.

_**PLZ give me ideas on to what should happen next, also if anyone wants to help me figure out what the people in the story should look like (those nine friends amu has is going to little bit represent my friends that I mostly hang out with). **_

_**I will later on explain what happen to Rima,Yaya, and the others proubily next chapter or later on. Also other secrets. See you soon - **_


	3. Coming home

**Kirsten: Ohayou everyone Im glad that people actually reading this story and my other story. **

**Sorry I didn't upload this story last week because I forgot about it, and then today I was babysitting 3 kids plus my little sister. And hearing "SURRONDER WHITE LEOPARD" pointing Star Wars sword/thing/light savor (_I watch star wars before just can't remember that much_) at the white cat. I saw the cat's face and I was like " OMG IKUTO" -giggle- so im watching Mythbusters and waiting for FMA (_NOT WAITING AT 5 30am FOR CODE GEASS. Watching it online but I already know the ending)_**

**Plz! If anyone has ideas for a character of the 9 friends should look like plllzzz tell me!! I need something to draw and it will help me picture out something to happen next. And yes im a good drawer! **

**For example during winter/spring I drew ikuto: ****s57./albums/g232/mewmewgal2/?actionview¤t1004521.jpg;**

**Plz review and rate. Also tell people about this fanfic.**

**ENJOY!**

Sadly, I never got the chance to tell my friends about ikuto or tell ikuto about my friends, like I will tell that bastard. Most of them had clubs or just had to hurry home for only God knows what, except for Yuuko, who had a detention for her so called "inappropriate shirt" And for ikuto? He's doing paper work. Haha, I wonder how long ikuto would last before he falls asleep or go insane. Lets just hope he gets fired for it, hey he deserves it!

I walked to nice neighborhood filled with rented condos. I appear at a white wall and black roof complex-condo. You could mistake it as a house...well sorta. I walk up to the door, turning the the knob, and stepping in the house. I slid my shoes off and closed the door.

"Hello? Kallen you home", I called out.

"Yea, welcome back Amu", Kallen replied, "Come over to the living room, there is a guest waiting".

"Guest", I whispered?

I stepped out of the hallway in to the living room, seeing a pink-messy-short hair, 25 year old, wearing a white top and dark blue jeans. (Yes Kallen is going to look like Kallen from Code Geass: Leouch of Rebellion. When her hair is spiking up.) She was sitting across the guest, which was none other than the pervert himself...

"Your so cruel, Amu. Not telling me, you moved", said Ikuto trying to act hurt.

"It didn't cross my mind", I said coldly, walking out of the room. I didn't want to deal with him here as much at school.

Before anyone ask, YES, I moved out of my old home. Story Short, I wasn't the "perfect" child my parents wanted, thank you dysgraphia! Now, I live with my cousin Kallen, but that doesn't mean I'm actually "her" daughter, my parents still own me. The thing I hate the most is when my dysgraphia is "gone" they would want me back. Like hell I'm going back!

I felt a strong pair of arms wraping around my body.

"Hey, can I talk to you, its about why I left", ikuto asked. Of course its ikuto, who else would it be.

I spun my head around fast as a speeding bolt. Knocking my head by accident, crashing my lips on ikuto's.

**Thank you for reading. Plz R&R& Share **


	4. The shock!

**Kirsten: I'm going to upload this chapter early tonight because 1. I'm not at the house, i'm visiting my cousins (the little kids are littler than 8yrs wich is my annoying sister age) 2. IF ANYONE WANTS TO TRADE SIBLINGS PLZZZ PICK ME! (I would have your sister ikuto!) you may say she can't be that bad but no shit she is! My friends will never come to my house unless she is not there. 3. DISNEY CHANNEL IS ON O0 KILL ME!! awww no fma tonight TTTT **

**Anyways it may be short because kids looking over your shoulder and people asking what your typing. Yea...anyways enjoy. **

I wasn't the only one, who was shocked. Come on! Ikuto isn't that sly to steal my first kiss...why did I say that? I'm suppose to hate him! But...why...won't I let go...

Ikuto got out of his shock stage and started to kiss me. His soft hands start to move up and down my back. I didn't notice my hands started to play with his soft dark blue hair. My eyes widen when ikuto licked bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I was going to grant it, but I felt my mind stop me with a flash of memory of me crying over ikuto leaving, I had the Humpty key in my left hand that day.

SLAP!

Ikuto's left cheek had a huge red mark from the slap I fired on him. That basterd! Trying to manipulate me! Thankfully I came to my senses in time! I will never forgive him!

Tears ran down my face, my eyes filled with anger...I will NEVER forgive him. He rubbed his left cheek, but ignored the pain. His face was shocked in hoar, disbelieve, and most of all anger.

I was waiting for him yell,hit,kick,etc. But nothing happen...His hand cupped my lower chin, pulling me closer to him. I felt his lips gently touched mine for a second, then pulled away.

"I'm sorry amu", whispered ikuto, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I always remember that day! I will never forgive myself until I hear it from an important person...will you forgive me, amu?

I just stud there for a minute, my face looking down on the brown wooden floor. Thinking, what I should say next...I felt a soft hand brushing my tears away. I jolted to see the man I could never forgive...but why do I feel like showing my true feelings about him. I don't know anymore...

Ikuto moved his hand and started to walk to the door. I heard his steps get softer when he left me in the lonely hallway of a white complex-condo of this unfair world we call Earth.

I guess he knew my answer like he could hear my thoughts. He...never lost his touch...

I turned to the corner to the stairs, I could hear Kallen sleeping on her work papers. I always wonder how she could sleep threw all that noise.

I started to ponder more then I ever did.

I, Hinamori Amu, was falling in love with ikuto.

**Sorry its a fast chapter to get this done and its hard to have screaming kids running around.**


End file.
